1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved game board played with pieces, and more particularly the invention is directed to a game board played with pieces including a generally rectangularly configured game board, a series of consecutive game stations indicated on the board and to receive playing tokens therein representing respective players of a game to be played, a fixed sequence of the game stations having numeric indications in increased order from a start position toward a game goal, and at least one die to determine steps to be advanced in play as respective players advance toward the goal. The game pieces are cubes and are distinctively colored as red, blue, yellow and black.
The invention relates further to a game board device providing for arranging a determined sequence of game stations spacially distributed along a game path or roadway and having increments of increased value in the game stations from start to finish of the game along the roadway.
2. Description of the Prior art
Various prior art board games played with game pieces, and the like, as well as apparatus and method of their construction in general, are found to be known and exemplary of the U.S. prior art are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 225,345: J. J. Jaffe
U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,847: F. F. Llera et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,646: E. H. Waterman
U.S. Pat. No. 1,707,323: H. Schaffer
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,695: C. M. Neal, Jr.
These patents or known prior uses teach and disclose various types of board games played with pieces or similar devices of sorts and of various manufactures and the like as well as methods of their construction, but none of them whether taken singly or in combination disclose the specific details of the combinations of the invention in such a way as to bear upon the claims of the present invention.